Surviving
by dinoclaw49
Summary: a group of friends try to survive a mystical beast
1. Chapter 1

Surviving

On the enchanted planet of Clip, four sixteen year old children are about to get into, danger, adventure and trouble. These four kids, are just normal like you, they didn't ask for any events to happen to them, it was a case of bad luck. And well, I can get it started for you.

There is Deryck, Seth, Taylor and Lindsey. Deryck is known to where a night black t-shirt with a bright red star in the middle. He follows his fashion with a Mohawk with red streaks at the tips of the spikes. Followed by a pair of jeans with a tiny rip where the knees lay. His belt had red and black studs on it. And he wore black converse with a red outline. Seth wore a pair of grey low cut converse. He wore a pair of jeans, and a blue t-shirt. Taylor wore her black hair in a pony tail. Her black nail polish matched her dark jeans. Her purple t-shirt matched her purple converse. And Lindsey wore green converse with a green t-shirts to match. She wore bright blue jeans that matched her eyes. And her nail polish were all different colours, such as green, yellow, blue, and purple. These kids, like any other kids go to school. But today's class is a lesson that they won't forget.

RING! "Come on guys, A will kill us if were are late," said Deryck quickly. The four kids rushed to there math class. There math teacher Mr. Alms usually referred to as Mr. A will give them all detention after school if they are all late. " Late as usual you four," said Mr. A. " The usual?" "Very well then Seth." There wasn't that many kids in the class. There was Corey, who was very in to a gothic style. Mariah, Deryck's x-girlfriend, who is a little bit on the chunky side. The "popular group" who was made up of four girls. Violet, she was dark skinned. Sakura, a short Asian girl. Maria who had blond hair and was nice but just hung around the wrong crowd. And every stupid group needs a leader, Hillary. Hillary was the leader of this "posy". She had dark hair and wore lots of make. Her jeans were short-shorts. And her spaghetti strap yellow shirt drew it all. She dressed very sluttish. "Hillary, do I really have to send you to the office?" "Why would you do that sir?" Hillary said in a little girl tone? " There are no short- shorts in my class room, and tell your friends the same. Next time you step foot in my class room and waste my time talking about clothing instead of math you will….." RING. The whole class left before he could assign the homework. The next class was Mr. Dugan's class. He taught history. And by good luck they weren't late for class. " Today, we will be learning about fairy tales…" An note hit Deryck's head. Deryck made eye contact with a boy named Hunter. Hunter usually hung around his x-girlfriend Mariah. " It's form Clare," Hunter whispered. The note read: "Hey Deryck I have been counting how many time Mariah has looked up at you and I made a tally." The tally score was thirty-two. Deryck continued to read. " Also Mr. Dugan." It was a score of twenty-nine. "…. And while it is said that humans can transform into animals is still pure myth. There was been theories but none have worked out." "Sir, say that one had the powers to change into an animal, what animal would they transform into?" "Well Sammy, they would transform into the animal they were in another life time." "How is that even possible, there was no 'other lifetime'" " So you say Vanessa." "So many say Dugan." RING "Class dismissed, have a good weekend." The four went to there lockers. " So what are we doing this weekend Deryck?" " Don't know yet, how about chilling at the park or something." " Don't mind that," said Lindsey. "Me neither," said Taylor. " Don't you have a date with Corey?" " Shut up, he can hear you!" " Taylor you like Corey?" " Shut up." " Was somebody talking about me," said Corey from behind? Taylor turned a bright red like never before. Taylor left.

"Oh shit, what did we just do," asked Seth? " Who cares?" " Deryck, we need Taylor, she's the emo of the group," Lindsey said. " What do you mean?" " Well you're the punker, Taylor is the emo, Seth is the bad ass one, I'm the smart one, and…. Where did Kelly and Rachel go?" " Rachel is the athletic one and Kelly is the… what is Kelly?" " Kelly is the hyper one," Seth said. The three kids ran in the hallways. " Did you three forget something?" The three went to detention.

The kids served detention and during the weekend made up with Taylor and found Kelly and Rachel. And were back at cool. Monday is when everything was about to change.

" Ok class, I need a coffee because you know what happens when I don't have coffee, until further notice, Mrs. Carey." " Hello class, now I will be starting off with attendance. Taylor" "Here" " Seth" "Here" "Hunter" " Here" " Mariah" " Here" "Deryck" " Here" Mrs. Carey took out a gun. "Deryck duck," Taylor screamed! Mariah walked beside Carey. " This is my proud mother Carey." Dugan walked in and whipped a golf club at Carey.

" MOM!" " Get out of here!" Deryck, Seth, Kelly, Rachel, Hunter, Violet, Sakura, Maria, Hillary, Clare and Hunter ran out the door. " Corey!" Mariah had grabbed Corey. " Let him go," Taylor screamed! " Why should I Taylor?" Taylor noticed a ruler on Mr. A's desk. She quickly grabbed it and broke it over Mariah's head. "Are you ok Corey?" "I'm fine now." " Come on let's get out of here." "Um… Taylor, there has been something on my mind for a while…" "Yes?" " Would you like to go out sometime?" "Sure let's just get out of this." " Taylor, Corey, what are you two still doing here," Mr. A said? " We were just leaving…" BANG! The ceiling came crashing down as Mr. A grabbed Corey and Taylor sending them underneath his desk, while he took cover under another desk. A monster like creature was peering at Corey and Taylor. " What is that?" " I'm am Mariah!" " But how?" " You see, obviously if you couldn't tell, I'm cannot go to school, due to my birth defects. So I got my dad to build me a robot, because I still wanted to learn. And what do you know, I run into Deryck. We went out but anyone could tell it would never work out. When he broke up with the robot, her heart was broken, that weakened it out. The when you smashed that steel ruler over its head, it malfunctioned. " What about your mom? "A robot too. My mother is really a Giant Troll." "I could image what your father looks like then," said Corey. " No my father also had birth defects and he is an elf. And for my brother, he's a little troll, he takes after my mother." " And who do you take after?" "My own species. I have to take out everyone of Deryck's friends and family members, one by one. And you two will be the first." Corey stepped in front of Taylor. " You'll have to go through me first." " Very well." Mariah's giant hand reached for Corey, but missed him. Mr. A had a black sword in his grip. He had cut Mariah's hand. " You bitch! You will be the first!" " Let it be!" Mr. A jumped on her long snake like arm. He stabbed her arm! She threw him to the ground falling through tables. Corey and Taylor started to run. " You can't escape! I am much more powerful than robot Mariah!" She crushed Taylor's leg. " Taylor," Corey screamed! " This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets a girl!" Mariah opened her wide mouth and was closing in on Taylor. Corey was trying to move her huge finger! Just in time, Mr. A stabbed her finger. She released Taylor and Mr. A pushed Corey and Taylor towards the door. " Sir," Taylor screamed! " It's ok, Taylor, you were always my favourite student." And just as he finished talking Mariah swallowed Mr. A. " Corey, Taylor get over here," Mr. Dugan screamed! " He's gone," Taylor screamed loudly and busted out into tears. Corey cuddled her. " Now's not the time you two, we have to go into hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

Surviving: Chapter 2

Mr. Dugan lead Corey and Taylor in the underground tunnel. "He's gone," Taylor sobbed over and over again. "It's ok Taylor." Dugan lead them into a room where the whole class lay. Taylor and Corey were holding hands. Vanessa turned a bright red. "Hi Corey," Vanessa said. Corey completely ignored her and paid fully attention to Taylor. "Taylor, thank heavens!" Taylor's friends meted and greeted with her. "Oh I see you and Corey are… holding hands?"

" Yes Deryck, This is my new boyfriend, Corey." " Hello, Taylor," said a boy named Chris. " Um, you are?" " I'm Chris, and I love you." "I'm Corey, and I'm her boyfriend." " Oh, sorry I didn't know…"

"Back off dick." Chris went to sit beside Vanessa.

"Listen up, everyone," Dugan said. " Taylor has something to tell everyone." "Well, Mr. A…is gone…" "What do you mean," Hillary said? "Mariah, was a robot. And Corey and I saw the real Mariah, she was like a giant." The "popular crowd" stated to giggle. Corey took a step beside Taylor. "She's telling the truth! I saw it too. It ate Mr. A!" "Get real, no wonder you have no friends," said Hillary. Corey tighten his fist. " Dugan, I'm leaving, these people think this is a joke." " Listen up! This isn't a joke, this is real." "I believe her," said Chris. " Us too," said her friends. Later that night

"So, Corey… what do you like in a girl," said Vanessa? " Well everything in Taylor." Vanessa's mouth dropped. " But do you like me a little bit?" " I'm going out with Taylor now, I really don't care about any other girls, other than her friends." " I'm her friends look, Hi Taylor, my best friend!" "Go eat some hay you pony bitch!" "Hey! You don't talk to my friend Vanessa that way," said Sammy! "Your only pony friend," said Deryck! Sammy scratched Deryck's right arm. There was a big cut on his arm. "Come on Vanessa, we don't need these wanna-be friends!" Sammy and Vanessa left. " Wait you two aren't safe alone," Dugan shouted! Sammy and Vanessa ignored and left. "This is bad," Dugan said!

" Don't beat your self up on it Hunter." " Well how would you fell if one of your good friends was a robot." "That would suck," said Deryck. "But who cares? You still got us." " Hey, come here Taylor," said Corey. " Sure" "Here you go boys." Mr. Dugan sad as he handed Deryck, Hunter, Chris and Seth guns. " What is this?" " You need to prepared for what's out there." BANG! " What was that?" "Run screamed Clare!" Taylor was about to kiss Corey when she heard Clare scream. " What's happening," Taylor said? "Mariah has released a tank of nuclear waste on us. We have to evacuate the sewers." Clare and Hunter headed to the surface. Maria, Violet and Sakura headed up next. Then Chris and Hillary. " Move, move, move," Dugan said! The nuclear waste was the colour green and rushed like a bullet was shot form a gun. The nuclear waste swallowed Corey, Taylor, Deryck, Seth, Lindsey, Dugan, Kelly and Rachel. Surprisingly the were all unaffected. Seth and Deryck helped Rachel, Kelly and Lindsey out of the sewer. Corey helped Taylor and Dugan helped himself. "That was close," said Dugan. A big hand swooped down and grabbed Dugan. "NO!" Mariah ate Dugan. "Lets go back to my place." The kids all went back to their houses and found that Mariah had ate all of the families. " We have to kill, to save our families," said Seth! A house near by was destroyed. "We have to get out of hear." Corey reached for Taylor's hand. "Let's go." The kids ran into Chris and Hillary, they were holding hands. Then went for a kiss. "Oh my god!" "Where are the other girls," asked Deryck? " Mariah……" " We understand." "That's too bad, Deryck always had a crush on that Maria." " Shut up Taylor;" Deryck said as he punched Taylor in the arm. "Oh I think she might have had a crush on you…." "Enough we have to worry about her…." Giuliano(Mariah's brother) appeared from the sky. "Hi, it's lunch time!" "Run," Hillary took Chris's hand and ran. " Girls get out of here." Carey appeared to stop Corey and Taylor. Chris and Hillary escaped but Mariah's cousin Helga grabbed Kelly and her other cousin Edna grabbed Rachel. Edna and Helga were trolls. They flew off with them. " No," Seth and Deryck screamed! Mariah's father Erkle appeared. He snatched Corey as Carey snatched Taylor and Seth. They flew there separate ways. " Corey!!!!!" Giuliano grabbed Deryck and Lindsey and flew the same direction as Carey. Far away from this, Chris and Hillary were still running. " Chris I love you." "What?" "I always did." Well we are going to get off this island, by boat." They hopped in a boat and took off. "Those bitches are totally screwed." Mariah saw Hillary and Chris try to escape. She banged her foot n the ground and the waves started to pick up. " Chris hunny, maybe we should go back?" " No do you want to be damned like them." A huge wave began to rise. It was a forty foot title wave. It hit Chris and Hillary like a punch to the face. Lindsey, Seth, Deryck and Taylor had fainted and woke up in tanks. " Let us out Giuliano," Lindsey said. "You're the "smart" one Lindsey, find a way to get us out," Seth said. Meanwhile on top of a building not to far. "We got the two girls and boys you asked for Mariah." "Thank you father, Edna, and Helga." " Yes master, its just what do you plan to do with them?" "Eat them, of course." "We have to get out of here," Kelly whispered to Rachel. Rachel's arm begun to spin rapidly. " What's happening?" Rachel broke free. " What ever it is keep doing it," Kelly screamed as she tried to break free from Edna's grip. Rachel's arm was spinning so fast that it turned into a tornado figure. Rachel her self was beginning to turn into a tornado figure herself. She spun towards Edna. Edna did not let go of Kelly and fell of shipbuilding with her. "Kelly," Rachel and Corey screamed. Corey kicked Erkle in his knee. "Owww!" Corey took out the gun that Dugan had given him. His hand began to freeze. Then the gun as well. "What's happening?" "You bastard! You better just pray my girlfriend isn't dead," Corey said to Erkle. He pointed the gun to Erkle's head. He froze for a moment. "Ha ha boy. You don't have the guts to shoot me in the head." "Your right," Corey said softly. He lowered his gun. And quickly shot Erkle's knee. Corey was furious at the moment. His arm lifted but even thou he didn't intend to. Ice shot from his hand and froze Erkle solid. Rachel shirked. "Kelly," Rachel yelled. "Don't worry, you will be joining her shortly," Mariah said. They had forgotten all about her. Rachel ran to Corey as he called her. "Now Corey, you have the balls. enough to shot and freeze my father. And Rachel, you have the guts to throw my cousins of this building? Who should I eat first?" "Jump off the building!" Corey and Rachel herd a voice in the distance scream. Corey grabbed Rachel and the jumped off. "Fools, I'll eat you any ways!" As they fell stories high, Someone caught them who was flying. "Kelly?" "You know how you have speed?" "Um sure?" When I bring you to the ground grab our arms and use your speed to get us out of here." "But how did we get these powers?" "I have them too," Corey said. "Ice." Mariah was falling down the building fast. "Faster Kelly!" Kelly sped up as fast as she could. "It's to much weight! The both of you are too heavy!" Corey let go. "No! Corey!" He shot ice out of his palm to create and ice path. "I can pass as the smart one too, you know." Rachel let go. Rachel reached the ground. She was using her super speed, Kelly was flying faster and Corey was sliding his way across the sky on his ice path. " Where to," Kelly asked? "To save the others!" Corey, Kelly and Rachel got away from Mariah. Mariah in rage stomped on the floor and caused a tsunami. Back in the chambers. Seth was becoming furious. "Seth calm down," Taylor said. Seth's eyes turned red. "What's happing to you?" Seth went right threw the glass tank like it was air. "Wicked," Lindsey said. Deryck was more furious than Seth. Deryck's eyes also turned red. His body went on fire. "What's happening mommy," Giuliano asked? "I have no clue in the world?" " I'll get the one out of the chamber!" Giuliano ran towards Seth with a fist. He went for a punch but he went right through Seth. Seth started to laugh. "Hey Lindsey? Remember that nuclear waste we almost drowned in?" "I figure it out before you Seth." "What's going on," Asked Taylor? "That nuclear waste gave us these powers. I wonder if Corey and the other got it too?" Lindsey stuck her hand towards the door of the chamber and her hand became a very thin substance. Then her whole body became the substance. "Cool," said Seth. "Ok people, I can see your love hate relationship now get me the hell out of here!" Deryck let a fire explosion let lose. Just be fore this Seth grabbed onto Lindsey. He did this so that she was unaffected. Carey had fainted in the corner. The chambers had broke and Taylor was free. " Heart of lion this one here, eh Deryck?" For sure. Taylor's leg was healed after that nuclear waste hit it with impact. Carey had just faked to be fainted and got up and threw Deryck into the wall. Deryck wasn't on fie at this point, and somehow his clothes were unaffected by these flames. Taylor and Seth ran to Deryck but Lindsey didn't move. " You guys have to get him out of here, they want him," Lindsey said softly. "Lindsey your not implying that your going to fight Carey?" Yes Seth, just get Deryck out of here! I can handle her!" Taylor and Seth took Deryck and put him on their backs. " Good luck," said Seth. "Same here," said Taylor. The three others left. As they left a tear from Lindsey's eyes fell down her check. "What's the matter girl? You sad your going to die young?" "No I'm sad because…I never had to kill anyone before!" Just as she finished talking, She stretched her arm out beside Carey's head. "You missed me!" "Oh really?" She had grabbed a picture frame. There was a picture of Deryck in it. She swung her arm back but the frame crashed over Carey's head. " You little bitch!" " Say what you want! You slutty hoe!" Lindsey quickly rapped her body around Carey's like spaghetti. " I'll strangle you to death! You psychotic bitch!" Corey, Kelly and Rachel busted in. " What the hell? Is this like Deryck' room? Why are there pictures of him everywhere?" "This is Mariah's room," Corey whispered. They all focused there attention towards Lindsey. Giuliano had darts in his hand. They would temporarily put you to sleep. It was the only useful thing in the room. He shot one at Rachel's leg. She feel to the ground. "Kelly run!" But Giuliano shot Kelly in the arm. Corey took out his gun. "I'm going to do the same thing that I did to you dad!" He pointed the gun to his leg. BANG! The house roof came off. Lindesy released as Caey actually fainted and fell to the ground. Corey was trying to pick up Kelly and Rachel as he saw Mariah's mouth open towards the house. She was closing in. He stopped and with both hands shot ice towards the mouth. Lindsey grabbed a dart and threw it at Giuliano. He fell. " Corey! Kelly and Rachel would be so proud, but we have to go. We can slay Mariah and free them later. Mariah's mouth was still closing in. She grabbed Corey by the arm to make his ice stopped and the two quickly ran outside. He grabbed Lindsey and placed her on his back. He began to make his ice path again. He got away as Lindsey turned her head and watch with tears as Mariah ate the house and her two friends. At the seashore Taylor and Seth had brought Deryck. He had woken up from his knock out wall throw. "Deryck are you ok?" "Yes but I don't think we should of came to shore, look!" A huge title wave rose. "SHIT!" It came crashing down to the shore hitting the three kids. When the kids looked up they were surrounded by a force field. "Looks' like we found Taylor's power." Corey and Lindsey arrived. "Lindsey your ok," Seth and Taylor screamed!" "You survived?" "Where are Kelly and Rachel?" Corey explained how they survived the roof top building battle and discovered there powers. Then Lindsey explained how Mariah had ate them. "But why did she eat her mom and brother?" Corey looked at the building that wasn't too far. Erkle was gone and so were the two cousin's. "She ate her father and cousin's too. That means she's the last one. And we have a chance to kill her with…with these powers." Hillary and Chris washed up to shore. "Are they alive? Chris had a piece of the boat through his stomach. Hillary seemed fine. "Are you ok Hillary?" "Fine but what about…" Hillary saw Chris and busted out into tears. "Guys!" It was Clare and Hunter. "We survived can you believe it?" "Yes! I know." The ground started to rumble. "Run" "On the top on that building!" All the kids went on top of the building. Seth, Corey, Deryck and Hunter pulled out there guns. Mariah was surrounded the roof of the building. Lindsey saw the pavement begin to crack. She saw the earth's core. "Oh my god!" Sammy and Vanessa came back on the building. "We are her to kill you all!" Sammy grew long claws. She pounced on Hillary and cut her open. Hillary was dead. Sammy threw her body into the earths core. Mariah was hiding now. Sammy pushed Clare off the building. Deryck watched as Clare fell down and into Mariah's throat. Hunter was furious. Vanessa transformed into a horse. She tackled Taylor. Corey tried to settle them. Lindsey stayed close to Deryck and Seth. Sammy and Hunter fell off the building grappling trying to throw each other. Corey froze Vanessa and threw in Mariah's mouth. Taylor ran towards Corey. She ran into his arms. They hugged. The part of the roof where Deryck, Lindsey and Seth were standing broke of from where Taylor and Corey were standing. The buildings separated. Lindsey slipped off the building but Seth got hold of her arm. " Deryck, she want's you, not us! Get out of here! You can fly, your fire! I got Lindsey, just get out! Deryck busted into flames and jumped off the building. He flew away as Taylor and Corey looked in relief. He stopped. "You guys, are truly the best." He continued to fly off, leaving a streak of flames in the air. "Taylor, if you love me kiss me." "What?" " If you love me….(he gulped) kiss me." Taylor threw her self into Corey. Her arms around his neck and his around her waste. There lips finally met. He was kissing her and she was kissing back. Seth still struggling to pull up Lindsey, with the pressure of letting her fall into Mariah's mouth. "Seth… it's ok if you let go." "Don't count on it." Mariah's arm struck the building and Seth and Lindsey fell off the building together. They both fell in Mariah's mouth. Taylor was still kissing Corey. Her eyes were closed and she didn't even know. They looked up and saw Mariah closing in on them. "Listen no more running, she is going to get us either way Taylor." She kissed him again and he kissed back, in the same psoe as before. She finally ate the two as they were kissing. There was only one more target left. Deryck was flying full speed when a pile of books fell on him as he came crashing onto a building. Sally(one of Mariah's friends) had hit Deryck. Mariah ha d caught up. "Very good Sally, come in my hand." Sally did as she said. Mariah ate her quickly, but Sally didn't even squirm. "Why are you eating everyone, even your friends?" "Because now we are the last two on this planet." "Now that we are the last two, I still wouldn't date you, literally." She grabbed him and raised him to her head. " I love you." "Burn in hell mother fucker!" He shot fire balls at her head. "I thought this might happen, this is why I saved you for last. She opened her mouth and released Deryck. He fell into her mouth. And everyone was eaten but this isn't the end of this story.


End file.
